White Houses
by Callista Miralni
Summary: Based on the song 'White Houses'. What will happen if Sakura and Tomoyo go back to a place of memories filled with love, friendship, and pain? Edited for better enjoyment (I hope).
1. We Meet at Fourteen

White Houses

By: Callista Miralni

Hey! I know I haven't finished Double Identity yet, but I just had to write this fic while it was in my mind. My brother's a bit mad at me for playing this song over and over but what can I say? It gives an author inspiration. Anyway, this fic is based on Vanessa Carlton's White Houses, one of my favorite songs. There isn't much mention or use of magic, but Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol do have it. For all you Kero fans, sorry! Kero doesn't play a big role in this story.

Oh yeah, I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or the song White Houses. Clamp and Vanessa Carlton do.

* * *

Prolouge

Fujitaka Kinomoto was given custody over a small house in the seaside town of Shiro. On the condition of working on his archaeological research, Fujitaka was allowed to take his son and daughter out of school for a well deserved break. He also took his favorite niece, Tomoyo Daidouji, along as well. The foursome would be gone from late spring to early winter. Sakura and Tomoyo, being excellent students in school, were allowed to leave school for about eight months on the condition of working on schoolwork every Tuesday and Thursday and sending it to Tomoeda Private High School when it was due. Touya, whose college courses wouldn't start until next spring, would be working part-time at an ice cream parlor. It was perfect; Sakura and Tomoyo had the freedom that comes along with every vacation. Little did they know how those eight months away from Tomoeda would affect them in the future.

* * *

Chapter One: We Meet at Fourteen

Rinding in her family's 2004 Toyota Avalon, Sakura Kinomoto stared ou the window, admiring the scenic ocean scenery. Beside her, two seats away, sat her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, deeply engrossed in Emperor Mage by Tamora Pierce. In the front seats, Fujikata and Touya Kinomoto drove and navigated their way to the small seaside town of Shiro. All four occupants sat in silence, deeply engrossed in ther set tasks. At last, they pulled up to a small quaint white house. The pastel blue-green shutters on the two story home were open, giving the summer home a comfortable and relaxed feel.

"We're here! Oh my gosh, Dad, are we actually staying here 'till winter break?" Sakura cried out joyfully.

Tomoyo stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. "Look at all the flowers in the window sills and at the landscape of the house Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed. What she said was true; the window sills held an arrangement of sweet smelling blooming flowers. The spacious front forch held a couple of green rocking chairs, 2 small tables and a blue porch swing. Overall, the whole house was beautiful, light, and airy.

Both fourteen year olds dashed up the stairway in the front hall upstairs, to where all the bedrooms were located. At the top of the stairwell, both girls turned left, down the hallway, to two doors located on the front side of the house. Tomoyo went into the door on the left while Sakura entered the door on the right. When Sakura opened the door, she gasped in surprise. The walls were a pale pink and the ceiling was painted white. There was a large spacious bed, covered with a lavender down blanket and some lavender and white down pillows. At the foot of the bed lay a multicolored merino wool blanket, neatly folded, and was perfect for wrapping oneself in on cool summer nights. There was a large glass window that opened like French double doors and was covered with a transparent pink curtain. The blue-green shutters outside protected the window from stormy nights filled with the promise of a typhoon. Checking the flower box outside her window, Sakura discovered blooming Nadeshiko flowers, moonflowers twining themselves around the box, and fragrant balloon flowers and hibiscus flowers in full bloom. All of the furniture inside the room was white and fushia, a shade of pink with light purple mixed in. The closet was big enough to hold eight months need of clothes, with plenty enough room to add more clothes and accessories. Then, Sakura noticed a large white curtain covering a part of the wall in the square room. Pulling the curtain back, Sakura discovered a set of glass French double doors that led to a small balcony with a fushia chair and a small white table. The small balcony was the perfect reading spot and a place to get away from the cares of the world. Sakura smiled and set to work unpacking her clothes and putting them in the dresser beside her bed and inside the closet. She set her laptop down on a medium sized rectangular table that had a chair in front of it. On that same table, she placed her cell phone, CDs and DVDs, all the books that she brought with her, and her school supplies. Once she was done packing, Sakura met Tomoyo out in the hallway. Tomoyo's room was the exact same as Sakura's except her room's colors were lavender and periwrinkle.

The two girls found Kero in a small room downstairs. Sakura's father had set up a small TV, a PS2, a squishy yellow bean bag, and a mini refrigerator stocked with all of Kero's favorite foods. Kero was deeply engrossed in his videogames, intent on beating the game called Eve (a/n: there is a game for PS1 that's called Eve. Its one of the coolest games ever. Its a game where you kill aliens and monsters. All PS1 games can run on a PS2).

"Come on Sakura, let''s go to town to see what kind of shops they have there." Tomoyo urged her cousin.

"Okay. Just let me get my purse." Sakura replied. She disappeared upstairs and came back downstairs three minutes later with a sky blue jelly purse in her hand. Tomoyo opened the door and walked through the door. Sakura followed behind her, but she didn't see the raised kickplate and tripped over it.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura cried as she fell to the porch floor. Tomoyo spun around and helped her cousin up from the ground. Sakura's scream had attracted three nearby passerbys. They ran over to the porch where the girls were.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo inquired, checking to see if she had any bruises or cuts from her fall.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Silly me, I wasn't watching where I was going, that's all." Sakura replied with a smile. Then Sakura noticed them, two boys and one girl walking over towards them. The girl looked like she was Chinese, with her straight black hair pulled up in pigtails with little buns at the top and sparkiling ruby orbs.

"Hi, my name is Meiling. You guys must be new around here because I have never seen you here before." she said, her tone and manner friendly.

Tomoyo smiled and said,"My name is Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Behind me is my cousin, Sakura. And you're right about us being new here, we just moved in today."

"Who's that behind you Meiling?" Sakura asked. Meiling turned her head in the direction Sakura was pointing.

She faced them again and replied, "Oh that. That's my cousins Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa. Syaoran! Eriol! Come over here please!"

Tomoyo studied the two boys with interest. One had messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes. The other had black hair with subtle blue highlights and calm sapphire eyes.

"These are my cousins. Syaoran Li is the one with messy brown hair and Eriol Hiragizawa is the other kid." Meiling introduced.

Eriol smiled and invited the girls to come with them on a trip to Midori Square, the town's shopping district. Tomoyo and Sakura accepted, and followed Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol to Midori Square. During their shopping trip, the five teens became fast friends and learned a lot about each other. Tomoyo and Sakura learned that Eriol lived in the blue house next door and Meiling and Syaoran lived in the green house with red shutters next door to them on their left side. They would be friends till the end.

* * *

Early summer, three months after Sakura and Tomoyo's arrival in Shiro

"Meiling! I'm going out for a while!" Syaoran called to his cousin upstairs. He disappeared through the door and made his way next door to Sakura's house. Ringing the doorbell, Syaoran waited patiently until someone answered the door.

Tomoyo opened the door and looked a Syaoran in confusion. "Syaoran? What are you doing out at 8 in the evening?"

"Can I talk to Sakura?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure. Just let me get her. Why don't you come inside?" Tomoyo replied. Syaoran followed her inside the summer home and waited in the living room while Tomoyo ran upstairs to fetch Sakura. She came back three minutes later with Sakura behind her.

"I'm going upstairs Sakura." Tomoyo said as she walked up the stairs.

"What's up Syaoran?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing much. Wanna go for a walk?" he replied.

"Sure! Tomoyo! I'm going out for a walk!" Sakura called up the stairs.

Somewhere upstairs they heard a faint "Okay." Sakura turned around to face Syaoran and said, "Let's go."

The two teens roamed around the quiet streets of Shiro until they came to the empty beach. The ocean waves crashing along the shore and the pale moonlight shining down upon them gave the scene a quiet and peaceful aura. They walked in silence along the beach until Syaoran broke the silence.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?"

Sakura thought about it for a while and said, "I don't know. You're one of my best friends in the whole wide world but there's something else."

"Like what?" Syaoran prodded.

"I don't know. It's just that everytime I'm around you, I feel safe, secure, and protected. You're always there for me. Why?"

"Why what?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Why did you ask me that question?" Sakura prompted impatiently.

"I just wanted to know."

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me Syaoran Li! I can always tell when you're lying to me!" Sakura cried out in disbelief.

"You're right. There is something else." he admitted guiltly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curious.

"Like I would tell you!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

They walked in silence a little farther down the beach. As they were walking, Sakura stared off into space and became really quiet. Noticing this, Syaoran asked her in concern, "What's wrong?"

Sakura jerked herself out of her reverie and replied, "Hmm... nothing." In truth, Sakura was thinking about all the things Tomoyo and Meiling had said to her about Syaoran. It bothered her, really, knowing that her friends knew something about her that she didn't. It would bother her until Sakura Kinomoto squeezed the truth out of somebody. And she could care less if the truth came out of the one who bothered her the most; Syaoran Li.

* * *

Hey! Well, that's chapter one. I know it didn't have much SS in it, but later chapter will. Sorry about the lazy writing skills; I tried but I was half asleep at the computer. I would have posted this fice earlier but........... due to techincal problems at , it erased some of my work and I had to think of a new ending because I couldn't remember the ending. Please, please, PLEASE review this fic, because I won't continue it until I have five reviews. Also, please read and review my other fic, Double Identity. I'm feeling a bit sad because no one will read my fics or bothers to review it. I need to know how I'm doing so I can improve. Oh well. Please review!

Callista Miralni


	2. Concert at Sixteen

White Houses

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter Two: Concert at Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or White Houses. Hopefully, you know who do.

* * *

December 31. The last day of Sakura and Tomoyo's stay in Shiro. The day of disasters. Syaoran didn't want Sakura to leave, even though he never told his feelings for her. He didn't have the courage to do so. Eriol took Tomoyo's departure well; he knew that one day his beloved would leave. Meiling was quite angry that her cousin never confessed his love to Sakura, but was greatly saddened by her two friends departure. The day Sakura left, she had a BIG fight with Syaoran, which then she left Shiro with an angry heart. The day Tomoyo left Shiro, she left Shiro with a saddened heart and the promise that she would see Eriol, Meiling, and Syaoran again. But the two girls never did see their friends again. It was an empty promise that was soon forgotten.

* * *

-Two years Later- 

Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder. She pulled up to her best friend's house in her brand new silver Lexus SC 430 convertible that she had gotten as a late birthday gift. Her best friend, Tomoyo, ran out of her house with a suitcase and a purse in her hand. She quickly got into the front passenger seat of the car, next to Sakura, who was driving.

"Let's go Sakura! We've got a performance to go to, my friend!" Tomoyo urged her cousin and best friend.

"We're performing in Shiro, right Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, setting the standard GPS to Shiro.

"Yes, yes, yes, we are! We show at 6 o'clock tonight." Tomoyo answered impatiently.

Sakura stopped fiddling with the GPS and stepped on the accelerator. The two teens drove out of Tomoeada, heading south, to a seaside town they had forgotten about.

* * *

-Somewhere else on the same road to Shiro- 

"Eriol! Stop playing with my sound system and pay attention to the road!" a sixteen year old Chinese girl screamed from the backseat of her red Toyota Selica (sp?) The boy she was yelling at, her black haired, glasses wearing cousin, Eriol Hiragizawa, quickly withdrew his hand away from the volume knob and turned the car off the highway into the seaside town of Shiro. An amber eyed boy seated in the front passenger seat, read the map, giving directions to his easily distracted cousin Eriol.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Eriol called.

The amber eyed boy, named Syaoran Li, looked up from his map and said, "What do you want, Eriol?"

"Which road do I turn on to get to Yelan's summer house?"

"I dunno. Maybe the one that says 'Eriol is an idiot because we've been here so many times and yet he STILL doesn't know the way to Yelan's house'?" Syaoran answered seriously.

In the backseat, Meiling started laughing her head off. Between her laughs, she managed to say, "It's Lotus Lane, Eriol!"

Eriol turned red and turned on Lotus Lane, pulling up to the stately green house that belonged to his aunt.

"Dear Lord, I thought we'd NEVER get here." Syaoran muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he exited Meiling's car and started unloading the trunk.

* * *

-Two hours later, on the road to Shiro- 

Sakura and Tomoyo were on the highway, five minutes away from Shiro, listening to the tunes on the radio. The GPS called to Sakura, "Turn right on Exit 36." Sakura complied, and entered the seaside town of Shiro. By this time, it was 5 o'clock, an hour before their concert at Midori Square Cafe.

"Turn on Lotus Lane. Your destination is 3504 Lotus Lane." the GPS told Sakura in it's calm voice.

Sakura pulled up to the white house with pastel blue-green shutters framing every window in the small two story home. They exited the car, and quickly unloaded everything. Banned by Kero to use her magic, Sakura and Tomoyo managed to quickly unpack and clean the small house within thirty minutes. The two teen quickly changed into their performance outfits, jeans with their favorite flowers sewn twining up the left pant leg and red cotton hood shirts. They wore their long hair up in a ponytail, secured by a blue scrunchie. Tomoyo and Sakura left for Midori Square Cafe, where they would be performing songs from their popular album at the teen hangout in Shiro.

* * *

-Midori Square Cafe- 

Meiling had read on a flyer attached to their door that the popular teen band, Wish, would be performing LIVE TODAY at Midori Square Cafe. Obviously, Meiling just had to go to this concert. So at 5:55, Meiling dragged Eriol and Syaoran down to the concert, only to find it packed. But being good at getting what she wanted, Meiling manged to find a table for three in front, dead center of the stage. Syaoran wasn't too happy at being dragged around by his demanding cousin to another stupid concert, but he decided to stay for the whole three hours anyway. Eriol, on the other hand, was more than delighted to see this band LIVE because he obviously was a BIG fan of the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji. Everytime he heard her name, it would ring a bell in his memory but he could never remember where he'd heard it before.

The lights dimmed and the concert began.

* * *

So what did you think? White Houses is coming to an end in about two or three chapters. I think it's my worst fic, but hey, that's my opinion. To you, it maybe my best fic, but the only way I know that is through reviews (hint hint). PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO CONTINUE THIS FIC AT THE PRICE OF ANNOYING MY BROTHER! Oh well, I'll continue it 'till the end. 

Ja ne!  
Callista Miralni


	3. Faded Memories

White Houses

By: Callista Miralni

Chapter Three: Faded Memories

'Sup minna-san! It's Callista Miralni, back with another installment of White Houses. I recently got a review from an anonymous review named **rayz **and a signed review from **Yhi. **Thank you so much for your opinions. Rayz told me that White Houses might be going a tad too fast, I have to agree. So I'm trying to add more detail to the chapters and make them longer, but White Houses might end around Chapter five or six; it's not supposed to be long.

I've created a C2 community. Join if you want to.

Disclaimer: If I owned CardCaptor Sakura or White Houses, then I'd own the world. You're a dunce if you don't know who owns the above stated works.

When I switch P.O.V.s, In the Audience is Eriol's gang and Onstage is Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

Onstage 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Midori Square and Shiro Performing Arts present Wish, Live in Concert!" a voice blared on the loudspeaker. The red velvet curtains drew open to reveal two girls sixteen years of age standing at a microphone with a baby grand piano behind them. Music started playing over the speakers, signaling the beginning of the first song. As the guitar/drum intro was playing, Sakura yelled out to the crowd, "Minna genki?"

The crowd roared in delight as the concert began.

"Are you ready?" Sakura yelled to the screaming crowd.

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed back.

"Our first song is gonna be 'Our History'." Tomoyo cried out to their screaming fans.

The crowd screamed some more as Tomoyo began to sing:

_Fall back, in time, to the place where I was born.  
Fall back, in time, where my childness is no more._

The guitar played its moving solo. Then Sakura sang:

_At the tender age, of thirteen, my best friend got her opportunity.  
Ohh, she began a song, look how it's come along.  
We're onstage singing to our hometown._

The crowd roared it's approval. "You sing with us on the chorus!" Sakura called to the screaming crowd. The crowd chanted the words of the chorus along with the band.

_That's the story of our history, of this little band as you can see.  
That's the lifetime tale, of two girls on the trail, to fame, music, and history.  
That's our story. _

Sakura took up the next line alone.

_Fall back, in time, to the place where I made friends.  
Fall back, in time, where my childness never ends. _

"You sing with Tomoyo. You know the words! Come on Shiro, I can't hear you!!!" Sakura yelled to the excited sea of fans during the instrumental solo. The crowd chanted with Tomoyo's high soprano voice:

_We're as different as the day and night.  
Two completly, opposite girls.  
Yet when our voices lift up high in the sky, we create a sound that no one's heard. _

Sakura joined in with her best friend's voice and the screaming crowd on the chorus.

_That's the story of our history, of this little band as you can see.  
That's the lifetime tale, of two girls on the trail, to fame, music, and history.  
That's our story. _

Tomoyo and Sakura sang the final stanza of their first chart topping hit.

_Fall back, in time, to the place where I was born.  
Fall back, in time, where my childness is no more.  
Fall back, in time, to the place where I made friends.  
Fall back, in time, where my childness never ends. _

The two teens raised their soprano voices up to a forte, loud and clear on the final chorus.

_That's the story of our history, of this little band as you can see.  
That's the lifetime tale, of two girls on the trail, to fame, music, and history.  
That's our story.  
That's our story._

Tomoyo and Sakura let the last line of the song die gradually. The crowd erupted into applause.

They smiled at each other and gave each other a high-five on a job well done.

* * *

In the Audience 

Syaoran was amazed at the band's talent. There was no lip syncing, the Cafe didn't have that kind of equipment on their backstage soundboard. They sounded exactly like their CD, _Wish Revealed, _the one Eriol and Meiling insisted on listening to the whole drive to Shiro. Syaoran stared intently at the two girls, especially the one with emerald-green eyes. He could have sworn he had seen her before; he just didn't know where. Syaoran watched her announce the next song, a song called 'Ciaune'. Apparently, it was a solo for the emerald eyed girl, because the other girl went to play the piano. Eriol whispered into Syaoran's ear, "Enjoying the concert, my cute little decendent?"

"I guess so." Syaoran said half heartedly.

"It seems you've fallen for a certain emerald-eyed Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol stated with a smirk.

'_Sakura Kinomoto?! Where have I heard that name before?_' Syaoran thought frantically to himself.

* * *

Onstage 

Sakura sang her solo beautifully. While Syaoran and Eriol were having their whispered conversation, she had gone through the majority of the song. By the time they were done talking, Sakura was softly singing into the mike:

_Take a deep breath and close your eyes.  
See what you can find inside.  
Do you have the strength to go on?  
_Sakura let the word die as the drums played a loud bang on the cymbols and Tomoyo played the soft background piano part.

* * *

In the Audience 

Syaoran was shocked at the words Sakura had just sang. They sounded so much like the words someone had told him years ago when he thought there was no hope left in the world. The final chorus shocked him as well, if he had been listening to the whole song, it probably wouldn't have left him stunned.

* * *

Onstage 

_Can you keep a secrect, can you make all of your dreams come true?  
If you can, then please do, set me free from you,  
Ciaune  
Ciaune  
Ciaune  
_Sakura let the last word rise up the scale and slowly die. She finished the song with one last soft word, _Ciaune._

Sakura smiled at the screaming crowd, scanning to see how many people were there. Her emerald eyes caught the attention of a black haired Chinese girl with ruby orbs and her hair in pigtails. Sakura stared at the girl, wondering where she had seen her before. Tomoyo was also scanning the crowd and her lavender orbs noticed a black haired boy with navy blue highlights and piercing sapphire eyes. Sakura also noticed the amber eyed boy next to the ruby eyed teenage girl. Her eyes then moved to the sapphire boy standing beside the girl. '_Where have I seen them before?_' Sakura and Tomoyo both thought to themselves.

The concert went on for the next two hours; they were singing songs from their debut album, Wish Revealed, and from their newly released record, Wish Released. Sakura then began to speak to the crowd.

"Minna genki?" she asked the crowd again.

"YES!" the crowd answered her back.

"We wanna thank you for coming to our concert tonight. We'll be in town for a week or so. Autograph session tomorrow at noon!" Tomoyo told the screaming crowd.

"Alright! Our final song tonight is 'White Houses', our lastest, chart-topping single that was just released yesterday with our new album!" Sakura cried out to their fans. The crowd screamed and whistled but soon quieted down as Tomoyo began to play the opening notes on the piano and Sakura sang:

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end _

Other instruments began to play with Tomoyo's fingers moving swiftly across the keys

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

Tomoyo played a few notes before Sakura began to sing the next verse.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake _

Tomoyo played her beautiful piano solo perfectly as Sakura stopped singing for a while. As Sakura began to sing the next line, she stopped playing the piano, only to play a couple of notes. Alow cello played softly throughoutSakura's solo.

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been

Tomoyo began to play again and the drums joined her.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses _

The other instruments joined in with the solo piano._  
_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses _

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

The music, except for Tomoyo's piano, quit playing, ending on a final note.

_In white houses  
__In white houses_

Tomoyo played the final note and the crowd erupted into applause.

In the audience

Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran listened intently to the final song. At the end, they applauded just like everyone else, but their minds were whirring with clouded memories and realizations. The song reminded them of themselves two years ago, when Aunt Yelan decided to let them stay a whole year. They couldn't remember what happened exactly, only bits and pieces that were mentioned in 'White Houses.' Meilin remembered a huge argument on December 31, Syaoran was reminded of someone he loved dearly, and Eriol remembered the prank involving apple cider he and Syaoran played on Meiling and two of their friends. But how did that song fit perfectly with faded memories?

* * *

What did you think? This is the longest chapter yet, FIVE PAGES!!!! Oh my gosh, it's a record for this fic. I finally got to the 'White Houses' part of the story. The songs, 'Our History' and 'Ciaune' are my poor attempts at making pop songs. But hey, I made them up, so please don't use them in your own fics. Here's you list of foreign words or phrases: 

**Minna genki?- **Translates to 'Is everyone having fun?' It's the same as saying 'Hello Clevland!' I got that from Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Volume two.

**Ciaune**- It means 'can' in my secrect language that I made up and quite fluent in. Quite handy for talking to someone without everybody knowing what you're saying.

That's it for today! Keep reading, reviewing, and writing minna-san!

Ja ne!  
Callista Miralni


End file.
